


Až do horoucích pekel

by Dobi



Category: S čerty nejsou žerty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hell, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobi/pseuds/Dobi
Summary: Petr Máchal na zemi znova žije ve mlýně, ale je opuštěný a stýská se mu po Jankovi, tak se rozhodne dojít si pro něj do pekla.





	Až do horoucích pekel

**Author's Note:**

> AU, kde se Adélka vdala do cizího knížectví a Petr se vrací sám do mlýna.

Petr bloudil peklem, neměl ani ponětí, jak dlouho, protože v chodbách dunících řinčením kotlů, které všechny vypadaly naprosto stejně a zdánlivě nepravidelně se spojovaly a zas rozdělovaly, se čas záhy ztratil.

"Janek?" Ptal se čertů, kteří zas a znova jen vrtěli hlavou a ani se nepodivovali, protože Petr v rozedrané haleně a s obličejem ušmudlaným od zdejší špíny vypadal skoro, jako oni.

Až jednou v dálce zaslechl pohvizdování melodie ze země, kterou Petr tak dobře znal.

Rozběhl se, aby co nejdříve znova zahlédl kudrnatou kštici svého přítele a snad uslyšel jeho smích.

"Janku!" Volal a jeho hlas zněl stále trochu chraplavě, protože voda mu před notnou chvílí došla, ale Janek ho přece zaslechl a poznal.

"Petře, Petře!" Zavýskal Janek a rozběhl se mu do náruče, že oba dva málem upadli, když Petra objal.

"Kde se tady bereš?" Celý překvapený hladil Petra po zádech hubenějších, než kdy dřív. Rozesmutnělo ho to, 

Petr na zemi musel mít starosti a Janek zatoužil, aby mu mohl s propůjčenou mocí pekla zařídit život jako v bavlnce.

"Musel jsem jít za tebou." Petr ho sevřel v náručí a prsty mu prohrábl kudrny na zátylku. 

Janka to přivádělo do rozpaků, Petr se za ním táhnul celým peklem, musel být hladový a vyčerpaný, hrozilo mu, že se nebude moci vrátit a přesto tu byl. Nebyla žádná slova díků, která by to mohla ocenit a otázka, proč to celé podstoupil, by teď byla hrubá a možná by Petrovi ublížila.

"Notak, notak, hladil Petra po paži, protože ho svíral, jako kdyby ho už nikdy neměl pustit a vypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí.  
"Vezmu tě někam, kde nás nenajdou a přinesu ti něco k jídlu, ano?"

Petr ani netušil, co jí, přestože maso zpravidla míval doma jen v neděli, a někdy ani to, a uzené mu vždy chutnalo.  
Vedle Janka ale na jídle vůbec nezáleželo a on potřeboval zařídit to, kvůli čemu sem přišel. O zbytek jídla a pití se podělil, žaludek měl jako na vodě a Janek by rád něco zhltnul prakticky vždycky.  
Seděli vedle sebe na zemi v nějaké odlehlejší jeskyni, kam Janek nanosil pár kožešin, aby si Petr mohl odpočinout.

Petr si celou tu dobu, co mlčky jedli, musel prohlížet Janka, zdálo se mu, že už zapomněl, jakým způsobem se mu kroutí vlasy, jak se mu v přítmí blýskají oči a chtěl si to vrýt do paměti. Janek zase po očku pokukoval po Petrovi a vzpomínal na dobu, kdy byl na zemi, protože vidět Petra v pekle bylo tak nezvyklé, a tak si představoval, jak se asi Petrovi daří. Zda si ve vsi našel nějakou dívku, jestli ji drží tak krásně, jako jeho tehdy jednou, když se Jankovi stýskalo a Petr ho těšil, a jestli je Petr šťastný, jelikož vypadal zvláštně vážně.

"Petře-Petře, proč--" zlehka se pokusil začít Janek, pak mu slova zadrhla v ústech.

"Chceš říct, proč jsem přišel z takové dálky?" Pousmál se Petr. "Janku, chyběl jsi mi, tak moc, jak jsi mi mohl chybět a proto jsem tady, jsem tu jen kvůli tobě."

Janek rozpačitě sklopil oči a začervenal se.  
"Já--vážím si toho, že ses přišel ještě jednou rozloučit, ale tolik jsi kvůli mě riskoval! Jak se ti můžu odvděčit za něco takového?"

Petr pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. "Vlastně jsem se nepřišel rozloučit, já--Janku, přišel jsem za tebou s jednou prosbou. Jsem možná troufalý, ale na zemi nemám bez tebe stání."

Janek se na něj bez dechu díval, pozorně poslouchal každé jeho slovo. 

"Janku, prosím, poslouchal jsem snad všechny staré povídačky a když srdce opravdu touží, tak se i peklo slituje. Chci se zeptat, žil bys se mnou na zemi? Jako smrtelník? Jsem sám a spolu nám bylo tak dobře, já bych udělal všechno, opravil mlejn, zvětšil kamna, pracoval bych a když bys mi maličko pomohl, nežilo by se nám zle." 

Janek se zarazil. Ztuhnul. Měsíce Petra neviděl a přesto na něj myslel každý den, když se probudil i když usínal a kolikrát se mu stalo, že vzpomínka na to Petrovo vřelé obětí mu nedávala spát. Ale přesto, přesto mu bylo teskno, Petr byl totiž člověk a on ušmudlaný čert. Petr ho mohl mít rád, ale v Jankovi se vše svíralo, jak moc toužil, aby ho Petr miloval. Občas si říkal, jestli lidé cítí to samé a jestli je vážně možné, že ho to ještě neroztrhlo zevnitř.

Po chvíli napjatého mlčení se odhodlal k odpovědi.  
"To--to přece nejde, aby čert žil na zemi. Petře, já tě  
mám moc rád, ale to pro mě není." 

Petr zklamaně přikývl a Jankovi zatrnulo, když viděl jeho výraz ve tváři.

"Dobře. Byla to troufalost, odpusť." Potichu zamumlal Petr směrem do země. S Jankem i bez si prošel tolika útrapami, ale přesto Janek snad nikdy v jeho tváři neviděl tolik bolesti.

"Ne, neomlouvej se. Jen-jsem nesmrtelný a--"

"Chápu, že jeden chudý život na zemi není náhrada za nesmrtelnost." Odtušil Petr. "Rád jsem tě viděl, ráno--vlastně nevím, zda je ráno nebo večer, ale až si trochu odpočinu, vyrazím na cestu."

Petr zakrýval smutek tvrdostí, která mu byla vlastní, dokázal by se zatvrdit proti celému světu, ale nejdřív mu to Jamek musel vysvětlit.

"Ne, Petře, k andělu s nesmrtelností, jen-co bych na zemi dělal? Ty jsi člověk. Muž. A budeš chtít mít hospodářství, ženu a děti. Víš, mě holky vůbec nezajímají a co bych pak sám dělal? Byl bych u tebe čeledínem? Chceš po mě příliš. Je mi moc líto, že jsi osamělý, věř mi, také mi chybíš a snad víc, než si myslíš. Ale pro pár let, kdy budeš se mnou je tohle velká oběť. Zvlášť, když bych pak bych tě musel ztratit znovu."  
Poslední větu Janek skoro zašeptal. Po návratu do pekla necítil nic než to bolavé prázdné místo v jeho srdci, které patřilo Petrovi a časem bolest pozvolna slábla, ale kdyby měl znova vědět, že pro Petra není on tím nejdůležitějším, zničilo by ho to.

Petrův pohled jakoby roztál a jeho velké dlaně sevřené v pěsti se uvolnily. Janek se mu díval do očí, rozjitřené city se mu snadno daly číst z tváře. Petr zhluboka vydechl a pak položil dlaně na Jankův pas.  
Janek téměř nemohl dýchat, přál by si, aby ho tak Petr mohl držet věčnost, protože takhle si připadal, jakoby Petr byl jen jeho.

"Ty jsi takový Janek--" Usmál se Petr. "Když říkám, že chci, abys žil se mnou, tak nemyslím se mnou a rodinou. Myslím jenom se mnou. Nikdy--nikdy bych po tobě nechtěl, abys mi dělal čeledína, Janku, nosil bych tě na rukou klidně celý život. Nepotřebuju ke štěstí nic a nikoho, kromě tebe, mám pocit, že tě znám věky a na světě není nikdo, koho bych měl radši než tebe."  
Petr zněl smrtelně vážně a Janek tál pod jeho uhrančivým pohledem a pořád nemohl uvěřit, že dobře slyší.

"Ale--jsem přece čert! A ty jsi ten nejlepší člověk, který má do pekla asi nejdál ze všech, já nechápu--" 

"Jsi čert a přesto, choval ses ke mě lépe než většina lidí. Byl jsi se mnou i v nouzi a na tom mi záleží. Máš velké srdce a to na tobě mám tak rád." Pohladil Janka po rameni. Janek přesto nebyl přesvědčený.

"Já nevím--"

"Janku, co nevíš? Pověz mi a já se vynasnažím--"

"Já nevím, jestli mě máš rád stejně. Já--mám tě rád, jako tě měla ráda Adélka, chci, abys mě držel, rád bych s tebou sdílel život, ale asi žádám příliš, když po tobě toužím takhle." 

Petr ho jemně přivinul k sobě. Janek měl oči plné obav a Petr skoro slyšel, jak mu splašeně buší srdce. Položil zmatenému Jankovi dlaně na bedra a opřel své čelo o jeho teplejší a pak ho krátce líbnul na čelo.

"Ale Janku! Janíčku! To se přece rozumí, vždyť kdybys byl jen můj kamarád, nikdy bych tě tentkát tak neobjímal. Budu tě držet, budu vedle tebe usínat, budu se vedle tebe probouzet, budu tě líbat, teda pokud o to budeš stát."

Na Jankovi bylo vidět, jak mu spadl obrovský kámen za srdce. Položil si hlavu na Petrovo rameno a daněmi se ujišťoval, že Petr není jen přízrak a že si ho jen nevysnil.

"Petře," vydechl Janek a pak se osmělil a krátce líbnul Petra na šíji. "Samozřejmě, že budu, půjdu s tebou kamkoliv, jen když mi budeš nablízku."

Pořád tomu nemohl uvěřit, Petr s ním touží strávit celý život, jeho Petr, který ho odnesl, když ho tak nešťastně zranil výstřel, který mu ošetřoval záda a o sobě ani nemukl, i když byl zbitý navlas stejně, který riskoval, aby sehnal vlčí ocas. Petr, který kvůli němu zapomněl na všechny princezny ať hodné, nebo zlé.

"Tak na co čekáme?" Zaradoval se Petr, zvedl Janka snad stopu nad zem a pak s ním zatočil. 

"Měl jsem si tě na zemi nechat už poprvé, máš větší cenu než všechny kabáty na světě." Zamumlal a dal Jankovi takovou hubičku na tvář, že se Jankovi ze samotného štěstí zatočila hlava.


End file.
